


Taking Out the Trash

by wind14



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind14/pseuds/wind14
Summary: Ann's a girl of only a few hobbies. And it's mostly one hobby: jacking off. Fortunately for her, it won't stay as secret as she hoped.
Kudos: 4





	Taking Out the Trash

Ch.1

How was she going to explain this trashbag? Ann shook her head and mentally remonstrated herself. Her mom knew she had just emptied the trash in her room this morning, so it would be fishy to have another whole bag filled with trash already...especially if this “trash” was clearly completely composed of a gloopy liquid. If only it were easier to show some self restraint...but it was getting so hard lately, and in more ways than one. Ann sighed and hid the sloshing bag under her desk. She might as well just hide it and dump it out when her parents weren't home. Another benefit of that plan was being able to fill another few bags before tomorrow when her mom would go grocery shopping. Ann smiled at the thought. Vacation was the best, especially since her dad still had to work.

Her body responded to her exuberance at a solution by reminding her it would very much like to go back to filling trash bags with the huge amount of cum her boy parts were capable of emitting. Yes, Ann wasn't a normal teenager. Her almost constantly swollen balls and her huge 18 inch penis were the primary cause of that abnormality, together with Ann's hobby being, well, jacking off. Of course as far as her friends at school knew, she was reading magazines and playing her 3DS in her free time. It was easier to say that than explain her practically inexhaustible supply of jism. It hadn't always been this way. Back when Ann was 12, she had discovered jacking off for the first time. She had sprayed her then 7 incher's load into the toilet, then promptly jacked another load into the now overflowing toilet, but then she was pretty darn empty. She didn't jack off until the next night, even. Now though, at 17 years of age Ann's libido was incredible. It had been at least a year since the last time she had run out of “juice”. Now, the main constraints on her hobby were time and containers.

Ann caressed her rock hard cock gently as she got another trash bag ready. Not a moment too soon, as her cockhead began spewing precum into it. Her balls ached with need and began pumping themselves up to explode. Ann rubbed her dick more roughly now, as she got closer and closer to release. “Uhhhh..uhhh.hmmmmpff!” Ann let out a stifled moan as she saw stars before her eyes and her dick erupted into the trash bag. She could feel her expanded, grapefruit sized balls flushing enormous amounts of fluid into the trash bag, each shot measured in gallons. Gradually, she began to slow down and her last few shots fired out with reduced vigor down to a trickle. Shivering a bit from the pleasure, Ann looked down and saw another cum filled trash bag. Her balls throbbed with pleasure and insistence as they began to swell in size once more. Ann sighed. Well, there are worse hobbies, she thought to herself as she tied off the bag and reached for another.

-

Once her mom got back the next morning, Ann decided to go for a jog. Her mom would get on her case if she just stayed in her room the whole day, anyway. She put on some yoga pants and a neon blue spandex top. Her butt wasn't as perfect as she'd like, especially since doing squats in her room usually ended with her being distracted by more fun physical pursuits, but it was still a cute apple derriere. Her C cups were pushed against her chest by the top, giving her a trim look for the run. The less bounce the better, she thought to herself. Then she turned around from examining her backside and remembered why she couldn't wear only yoga pants. Her throbbing balls alone were impossible to ignore, let alone her flaccid yet still sizable cock. Ann opted to put some basketball shorts on top. Much better.

Partway through her run, Ann stopped at the park to use the restroom. She had drunk a lot of water before leaving since she hated bringing a water bottle with her, so now she paid the price. Fortunately, there was a public restroom in the park she could quickly use. It was then that a devious plan developed in her horny brain. She could feel her balls throb and slightly expand just from the thought. She looked around to make sure no one was around, then pushed the door to the men's room open slightly.

“Helllloooo, is anyone here?”  
Satisfied by the lack of response, her balls began throbbing more and more rapidly as blood began flowing to her growing shaft. Even her shorts couldn't disguise her package anymore, and she slid them off. She could see in the bathroom mirror that her yoga pants were a joke, being pulled from her midriff by her hardening cock while her balls had run out of room entirely. Pulling the yoga pants off as well, her cock bounced up and scattered precum over the wall in front of her while her balls dropped and began reaching their semen storage limit. Her cock was now completely hard, and she began jacking it as she sauntered over to the first urinal. This was so hot, she thought to herself. The thrill of potential discovery, coupled with how incredibly naughty what she was about to do...it was too much. The mental stimulation sent Ann over the edge quickly and her absurd penis spurted an equally absurd amount of cum over and over into the puny urinal. It quickly overflowed onto the floor from Ann's first orgasm.

However, Ann was far from done. She moved onto the next urinal as her still hard cock demanded her attention, beginning to use both hands to maximize her stimulation. Usually, she had to hold the trash bag with one hand, so using both hands was a rare pleasure. Her second orgasm came even more quickly than the first, surprising even her with its speed. Another huge load gushed out and filled the urinal. Her balls were diminished only slightly, and Ann felt fantastic. The large public restroom had 8 urinals and 8 toilets, and she intended to “mark” them all with her output. Her balls churned constantly as her output covered the walls, the floor, and the urinals. Finally, her balls depleted a bit, she turned to the toilets. There was more to fill in this case, and she wanted to make sure to overflow each one. Some of the stalls weren't exactly in good repair, so Ann thought of her overflowing seed as a strong incentive for someone to finally clean the place up. It was like community service!

Even as her huge cock refused to budge below fully hard from how daring this sexual endeavor was, Ann could feel her juices were almost empty for the first time in a year as she finished blasting the last toilet in the line and moaning despite herself. She walked up to the door into the restroom and turned around. Thrusting her dick out proudly one final time, she put everything she had left into one last raw, sore jack off session. It took a few minutes this time to coax the dregs out, but it was still a copious cum. It covered the floor and she matted the few remaining untouched walls, then she filled the 2 sinks for good measure. Finally, she sighed in incredible satisfaction. Her balls ached from their exertions, and her penis looked a bit red where she had roughly handled its tremendous bulk. In fact, her balls were now small enough that she might be able to hide them in her pussy if she had to...though her cock retreating into flaccidity was still formidable enough to make the yoga pants a definite no-no. She slipped her clothes back on, peeked out the door, the jogged back out of the park as if she hadn't a clue who had just cum almost endlessly over the men's restroom.

As she left, a girl came out of the bushes from where she had seen Ann enter the men's restroom of all places. Was Ann secretly a boy? This would be huge news at school. Though, that made no sense...she had a girly body and all. Maybe Ann was buying drugs in the restroom? The girl walked over to the restroom to see if any of her hypotheses were correct. What greeted her was a room dripping and flooding with a white fluid. It smelled like cum...but there's no way. Maybe Ann had pranked the restroom with some spray bottles specially scented like cum? Must have been a lot of spray bottles to cause this much of a mess. The girl struggled to come up with a conclusion that satisfied her curiosity, and decided to follow Ann's jogging path. She had been out jogging herself when she saw Ann earlier, it wouldn't hurt to change the route a bit.

Ann jogged straight home afterward, her workout complete. It hadn't exactly been the same kind of cardio as she had originally intended, but she was still flush from her exertions. Her mom would probably think she had run at least a few miles. She came in, drank a few glasses of water, said hi to her mom, and brought a few snacks upstairs. She slipped off her sweaty workout clothes and darted to the shower. She heard her mom talking to open the door downstairs and have a short conversation. Huh, must have been a package, Ann thought as she washed her body quickly. Her cock looked good as new now that she had given it some tender soaping. She wrapped her body in a body towel and quickly moved back to her room. Ann loved to go under the covers of her bed right after showering to maintain the warmth, it was very cozy. This time though, her routine looked like it would be interrupted. There was an intruder.

Lisa was a fit girl, not very curvy but very tanned and toned. Her mid riff and taut ass were the envy of many girls in the athletics program at school. Why was she here, though? She had been sitting on Ann's bed checking her phone, but when Ann came in she put it down and stood up.

“Hey Ann, I was jogging and noticed you did something kinda weird in the park.”

“Oh...hi Lisa. I don't know what you're talking about, I just went to the bathroom. And anyway, why did my mom let you in here? This is kinda my personal space.”

“I told your mom I'm here to help you with summer homework. Why did you graffiti up the men's restroom?”

“Graffiti? Oh, pfff-hahahahaha...”

Ann burst into laughter, almost letting her towel fall. There's no way anyone would guess she had done what she had actually did.

“What's so funny? Hey, I'm on the student council, you know. You shouldn't be doing such irresponsible things and I can report you.”

“I didn't graffiti anything, I just found it that way and left.”

“Then why did you go into the men's restroom rather than the women's in the first place?”

“Erp!”

Ann realized she had made a rookie mistake in the conversation.

“Ugh, I can't believe you won't tell me what happened.”

Lisa turned around and bent over to retrieve her phone. However, this showed off her incredible ass to Ann and the top of her crack peeked out above her tight pants. Ann let out an involuntary groan at the sight and felt blood rush to places it really shouldn't be rushing right now beneath her towel.

“Huh, did you hurt yourself, Ann?”

“N-no, it's just...umm...can I trust you with something?”

Ann didn't have much time before her rapidly engorging cock entered the conversation of its own volition.

Lisa grinned in triumph.

“Does this mean you're going to tell me what happened at the park?”

“I'll do more than tell you, I'll show you. But you absolutely must keep this a secret.”

“Sure, whatever. Now spill the beans.”

“As you wish.”

Ann pulled away her towel, letting her monster cock bounce up. Her balls weren't at the majestic size they had been an hour before at the park, but they were working overtime to fill themselves to bursting again and Lisa certainly hadn't seen anything even close to the size of Ann's only slightly filled cum factories before. Lisa let out a gasp in sheer shock.

“You're a...boy?”

“No.”

“Is it real?”

“Yes.”

“Then...the bathroom was...you?”

“Yes.”

“All you?”

“Do you want a demonstration?”

“Well, I am curious...”

Lisa noticed Ann's balls were already larger than they were a moment ago, throbbing intensely as if each had a heartbeat of its own.

“I didn't think I'd be doing anything so soon after overflowing the restroom, but you can probably see how incredibly virile that part of my body is...”

Ann threw caution to the wind and thrusted her dick close to Lisa's face while she began double handing the bottom part of her gargantuan tool. Lisa was hypnotized by its size and numerous veins. It shouldn't even be possible for a person to have a penis this size, she thought to herself. Ann's body must have some kind of adaptation to prevent anemia. Suddenly Ann let out a yelp, and the huge cockhead Lisa was so enraptured by burst with cum. The first shot covered Lisa, the second submerged her, the third forced her backwards onto the bed. The deluge filled her vision with white as Ann grunted her copious load out.

Lisa was in shock, but Ann's load had only begun to sate her appetite. Ann pulled the clothes off of Lisa from the cum pile, then lined her dick up with her pussy. Today was the day she finally put her cock in something. Cum was still constantly jetting out of Ann's fearsome dick, her arousal giving her body a second wind despite her huge liquid output earlier. All the cum covering Lisa's body made it hard to even find her pussy, but Ann eventually did and rammed her dick into it. It was too large to go in in one thrust, so she reached over and pulled the pussy lips apart to try to jam her spurting cock into such an inadequate orifice. Ann pushed a few times, then finally her cockhead squeezed into the opening. Lisa yelped despite being in shock, her body rebelling against such a sizable intruder. Ann's dick pumped as much cum into her insides as it could manage, though it was a trickle compared to what it had been outside Lisa's pussy because of being squeezed by the athletic titanium vice of Lisa's passage. Ann flexed as hard as she could while grabbing Lisa, impaling her more and more as she shoved her dick inside. Only a fraction of Ann's dick was actually inside, but she could feel herself against Lisa's cervix. She began to move forward and backward frantically. Her dick had become even more hard, enough to begin to withstand Lisa's clamping muscles. Pent up cum began to surge into her pussy, inflating Lisa's belly visibly.

Lisa looked down in her stupor, noticing her growing belly, and promptly fainted from both the pleasure and pain her body was experiencing at the same time. Ann fucked her relentlessly, despite her retreat into unconsciousness. However, her balls were running dry. They hadn't had enough time to recover from earlier yet, she needed to get some more food and drink into her system to fuel her semen production. Ann humped Lisa's cum-pregnant body one last time, then pulled out. A torrent of cum spilled out, the plug having been removed. Looking at her still steel-hard cock dripping with juices from both girls, Ann knew she could easily go on fucking Lisa if she didn't care about cumming, but her balls had genuinely begun to hurt...and she also felt kind of bad about thrusting herself on Lisa so rapidly. Ann went to the bathroom to grab a mop, some extra towels and some trash bags that she had ready for just such occurrences. This wouldn't be much harder than cleaning up an average wet dream, she figured.

Ch.2

Lisa woke up with a start, sitting up quickly. She was still in Ann's room, but the bed's sheets had been switched while Lisa herself found herself wearing a t shirt and pajama pants.

Ann closed the book she was reading in her desk chair after noticing Lisa had awoken.

“I told my mom you were exhausted from your run combined with our studying, I cleaned everything up, and I changed your clothes. Your stuff is in the washing machine now.”

“Th-thanks...but did I faint? How long was I out? I think I might have hallucinated some things in the middle of our conversation.”

“You fainted 4 hours ago, and I'm pretty sure you weren't hallucinating.”

Lisa gulped.

“Then, you actually...have a boy's thing?”

“Mhm.”

“And...it's huge?”

“I'd say so.”

“And you covered me with crazy amounts of cum before I fainted?”

Ann chuckled.

“Well, I wouldn't say that was crazy for me. Maybe crazy for anyone else, though.”

“What do you mean? You drenched the whole bed, and then you...-”

Lisa pulled her t-shirt up to see if her belly was still swollen.

“I carried you over to the toilet and pushed your tummy in. I had to flush quite a few times, but I think you're mostly cleaned out. And anyway, I had just hosed down a whole public restroom. You just got a tiny bit of leftovers. Remember my balls earlier? Compare that to now.”

Ann stood up and pulled her skirt up, revealing she was wearing nothing underneath. Her balls were absolutely gigantic again. Her sac's skin was completely taut, her semen reservoir clearly fully replenished.

“I just needed some R and R myself...and a sizable brunch with lots of liquids.”

Lisa gulped at the sheer masculinity on a mostly feminine form. The titanic testes dwarfed what she had seen earlier.

“Does your mom even know about this?”

“Of course not. I'd be stuck getting home schooled or worse.”

“I see. A blessing and a curse, then?”

“It has its ups and downs.”

Lisa chuckled, then stretched her arms still lethargic from resting. In doing so, she exposed her toned mid riff. Ann couldn't help but oogle Lisa's superb form, and her cock jumped and throbbed. Lisa noticed its rapid expansion, and became a little scared again.

“Um, Ann? Please don't make me faint again...”

“Er...this is an accident. I'm usually able to keep things under control, but this summer...things have been getting out of control for me.”

Ann's cock grew and grew, and precum began pouring out. She quickly got up.

“Ah crap, let me get a trash bag.”

“A trash bag, huh?”

“Unless you have a better way to deal with the way I am, I don't wanna hear it.”

Ann's cock had dribbled precum along her path, but she now held a trash bag below it.  
“You know, Lisa...this is your fault. Shouldn't you take responsibility?”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“Would you mind giving me a hand job into the trash bag?”

“Well...fine. But that's it, ok? When you're done, I'm done.”

Ann smiled in acquiescence, then sat down on the bed next to Lisa. Now that Lisa was close to it again, she was amazed by the scope of Ann's cock. This thing practically qualified as a super power. It continued pouring out precum, and she could see how incredibly full those balls were. She reached over to begin caressing and sliding her hands along the female flagpole. Lisa responded immediately with a moan of pleasure. It felt so much better to her than when she did it by herself...she could get used to this. Being so full of cum and unused to the stimulation of another's hands, Ann suddenly twitched and her flexed her cock.

“I'm...ahh..hnggg!”

Ann's dick launched larger shots than ever before now, swiftly filling the trash bag much more quickly than usual. Fortunately, her powerful orgasm didn't have much of a build up, so it ended quite quickly as well. After only 20 seconds of continuous shooting, the poor trashbag was almost completely full. Ann moaned as her juices continued leaking out of her steely rod. Lisa was surprised at Ann's sexual potency.

“Ann, I gave you your handjob so...”

“You said you'd be done when I'm done. Do I look done?”

Ann stood up and turned around to face Lisa, her hard cock at Lisa's face level. Precum mixed with cum from the first orgasm continued spilling out, as Ann's cum factories proved unrelenting in their pumping.

“You know what I meant. Don't be like that...and stop pointing that at me!”

Ann laughed and flexed a little, a spurt of precum the size of a normal man's orgasm shooting out to land on Lisa's face.

“Hey, you're the one who'll have to clean up again!”

Lisa changed tactics, trying to save herself from would likely be another descent into unconsciousness.

“Hmm, well that is true. It's a pity though, so much cum is gonna be wasted.”

Ann's cock spurted of its own volition this time, though she was ready for it and caught the spooge in a second trash bag.

“I'm still gonna go again, just to take the edge off.”

Lisa watched as Ann intensely jacked herself off with one hand while staring right at Lisa.  
“Are you jacking off to me?”

“Well yeah, you're right here and your sexy midriff is still showing. ProblemmmmUHHNNF?”

Ann was interrupted mid sentence by her own cum blasting into the second bag. Ann moved her hips a bit to simulate the fucking she had earlier in the day, and the copious white stuff poured out with amazing vigor. Sighing as she finished, she tied off the second trash bag.

“Just to prove a point, I'm pretty sure that was more cum than when you fainted. And look at my balls now.”

Only marginally diminished, Lisa could tell they weren't full anymore but they were still clearly huge. Not to mention her implacable dick raring to go for another round or several.

“Jesus Ann, what are you made of?”

“Something weird, probably. But now that you know about it, let me ask your advice. Also, cover your midriff.”

Lisa shyly covered her midriff again while Ann closed her eyes and tried to force her dick to go soft with boring thoughts.

“Well Ann, I think you should find an outlet that can satisfy you regularly. If it's like this, school is going to be impossible for you. It's not like you can just whip it out in class.”

“As much as I'd like to...”

“But anyway, I'm sure there are some girls at school who would love a monster cock. I mean, I'm no size queen...but there are plenty of them out there.”

“It takes plenty to satisfy me, so that sounds good.”

Ann's cock had receded now, and she sat back down without her skirt being deformed as it had been earlier.

“Ann, you'll need a plan of attack. Well, so to speak.”

“You mean, I can't just whip it out and fill 'er up? Thanks for the insight.”

“Well, what did you do earlier to me? This was a strange occurrence though, it wouldn't work at school the same way. You'll want to invite girls over, show them your gifts in a safe space, then add them to the list of people who can satisfy you during the day. You have the rest of the summer to build up the Ann's cock containment force.”

“Very funny. And quite possibly, very necessary.”

Ch.3

Lisa left shortly after, despite Ann's protests at being unsatisfied. Ann knew that she had been too rough with her, and was grateful that she had at least found a friend in Lisa at all given what had happened.

Ann knew she was going to have to follow Lisa's advice if she wanted to stay sane and relatively undercover, and she easily decided which friend she should call first. Penny was a friend she had known for a while and secretly used as jack off fodder many times for her huge, pert breasts. Ann simultaneously envied and lusted for her, and just thinking about her made her balls swell and her member fill with a little more blood. She quickly dialed the number.

“Hey Penny, can we hang out today? Not right now....tonight? Yeah, sure! Cool...cya then!”

Ann groaned at having to wait until tonight for just the possibility of unloading into a girl again. Her tortured cock had grown enough make her sweat pants look like a teepee. She reached down into her pants caress her rod, but she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Honey, your laundry's done. Can I come in?”

“Mom!”

Ann's mom burst in without waiting for a response. Ann had turned around shyly.

“Mom, can you NOT just come in whenever? I was in the middle of um...something private.”

“Oh come on, I'm just dropping your laundry off. You should be thankful, young lady. Would you rather do it?”

“Well, no.”

“Come on, look at me when I'm talking to you.”

Ann's mom grabbed Ann's shoulder and spun her around, but the spin was cut short by Ann's fully erect log smacking her mom's leg.

“Ann...it's this big?”

Ann's mom swallowed.

“Y-you knew?”

“I'm your mom, I do your laundry, and not to mention you probably don't know what your room smells like for other people.”

Ann unintentionally flexed her cock as she registered her surprise at her mom knowing about her condition. It effortlessly burst out of her sweatpants and plopped onto her mom's thin pant leg, where it began drooling copious precum.

“Oh, s-sorry!”

Ann immediately began to reach down to stuff her naughty penis back into her sweatpants, but a hand stopped her. She noticed a wet patch forming in the crotch of her mom's jeans as her gaze rose to the toned MILF arm which had suddenly grasped her boner.

“Umm, Mom...?”

“Your father never has time for me anymore...could I please use this?”

“But we're family...and plus I'd make such huge mess...”

Ann's mom gripped the massive cock tighter, making a surge of precum spill out and run down her jeans.

“Then I'll just swallow.”

Before Ann could react, her mother was wrapping her mouth around the massive cockhead. The head was absurdly big and her mom struggled to get past it. Ann moaned at the stimulation unintentionally. Her own mom was sucking her dick, and she didn't have the willpower to stop her. Her mom finally succeeded in getting the whole head in her mouth, and the rush made Ann flex her cock again. The head bloated even more with blood, causing her mom to moan to let out a muffled yelp in surprise before precum filled the rest of her mouth.

Ann instinctively began to move her hips to lightly facefuck her mother. She'd tried licking her dick's summit before, but this felt completely different. She could feel her balls swelling and surging with their payload. Her mom's free hand reached for her balls and Ann saw her eyes go wide when she felt their sheer magnitude. She didn't have time to contemplate this very long though, as Ann felt herself cumming much more quickly than usual from the new kind of stimulation.

Her balls clenched and she felt her shaft expand with the massive shot as it blasted down her mom's throat. The taboo ignored, Ann just closed her eyes and flexed her orgasm out of her as hard as she could. She could hear her mom alternating between swallowing and choking, before she finally pulled her daughter's indomitable penis out of her mouth. Ann opened her eyes again, her orgasm still going. She just let the last few blasts of cum cover her mom's form before her flow reduced to a dribble. She could see her mom's belly was swollen with the sheer amount of cum she'd taken down the throat.

“My god...*cough*... Ann...you have quite the equipment down there.”

“Um, does that mean you're done Mom?”

Ann's mom looked up to see the shaft that had just filled her insides and doused her form. It was even harder than before, precum pouring out into a growing pool on the floor while Ann's balls visibly throbbed.

“Mom has to take a break, Ann...I think my body's had enough for one day.”

“But you got me all riled up! You should take responsibility for this!”

“Any more and I'll get stretch marks, and-”

Ann didn't let her mom finish her sentence before starting to roughly jack her waiting shaft off. Her mom sighed heavily. She hadn't had any idea her daughter was a sexual dynamo. It wasn't long before she was doused in another full load, making her look like she'd jumped into a vat of batter.

Her mom had been an unexpected diversion before she'd stumbled out of the room to clean herself up, but Ann was happy she'd been able to release 2 loads worth of her capacity with her mom's help. It was better than nothing, and her mom's mouth had felt really good...as wrong as it was, she really hoped this would become a regular thing.

However, Ann's boner hadn't gone down at all and the inside of the sweatpants she had stuffed her rod back into were being doused with precum on the inside. As horny as she was, she mustered all of her willpower to hold herself back for the time being; she wanted to be at her best for the evening...just in case.

Ch.4

Once Ann arrived at Penny's house, she was welcomed in as soon as she knocked on the door by the bubbly blonde girl. Ann could barely keep her eyes off Penny's bouncing bosom that jiggled constantly and she felt her blood rushing somewhere in response to Penny's boob squashing hug.

“Hey Penny, are your parents around?”

“Haha, nope! We can watch whatever movie we want, aaaaaand maybe even have some beer...as long as we don't take too much.” Penny grinned naughtily at the prospect of misbehaving.

“Cool! I have something I want to show you, too. But only as long as you promise not to freak out.” Ann said sternly, trying not to betray her apprehension.

“Oooh, exciting! Come on, let's hit the couch.”

The two girls made their way over to the spacious living room couch in front of the TV, but before Penny could put a movie on, Ann asked a question.

“Penny...you said you like guys with big dicks more, right?”

“Well yeah, but what's that got to do with anything. I broke up with my last boyfriend because he wasn't big enough, I guess I'm a bit of a nympho, haha.”

“Right...promise not to freak out?”

“Oookay...”

Ann had been sitting on her steel like dick under her legs to keep it down, but she pulled her sweatpants down and moved her legs. Immediately, the huge 18 inch phallus swung up and bobbed back and forth as it faced the ceiling. Penny's jaw dropped.

“C-can I touch it?”

“Sure, but it's really sensitive...”

Penny stopped paying attention at “sure” and grabbed it with both hands, being unable to encircle it entirely with just one hand. Ann groaned loudly as Penny stroked up and down lightly, her balls aching from being so full. Precum began pouring out rapidly in amounts exceeding a normal man's cum, flowing down her shaft and over Penny's hands as they continued caressing.

“Penny, mmmmm, I'm glad you like it....but oooo you probably don't want me to cum in your living room?”

“Hmm, the bathroom then?”

“That'll do.” For now, Ann thought to herself.

Ann pulled Penny's goopy hands off her shaft and stood up, and her cock's precum quickly made a puddle of precum below her. As she walked to the bathroom, her dick bounced with each step, scattering more precum while leaving a trail below her from the original puddle. Penny shook her head in disbelief and followed.

“Penny, do you mind giving me a, well, titjob?”

“I've never done it with anything so massive before...why do you have a dick anyway, Ann?”

“I've always had it, It's just weird genetics I think.”

“Well, I ain't complain'! Plus, I have some pretty intense genetics myself, haha.” Penny's huge chest made it difficult to take her shirt, and she exhaled strongly before managing to pull it up over her head. Her bra couldn't contain her massive breasts, and they spilled out obscenely. Ann recalled the many times Penny complained about not being able to find bras in her size. Her balls began overheating from being about to see what she had jacked off to so many times. Penny reached behind her, and as soon as she unclipped the bra, it was launched by the pressure across the bathroom. Her pert, huge, round breasts bounced after dropping from the bra. It was just too much for Ann as she felt her balls seize up and a familiar sensation running up her penis...

“Oh god Penny, your boobs are too...hnnnnnng.”

Her cock fired a huge first shot, covering Penny's amazing boobs. The second shot was lower, impacting against Penny's slightly curvy stomach. With boobs that big, it was difficult for Penny to have as nice abs as Lisa, but it was still mostly bereft of fat. Ann's orgasm kept going for a minute, covering both Penny and her immediate vicinity. Finally, it slowed to a dribble.

“Wow Ann, that was pretty impressive...a little early though.”

“Don't worry about that.” Ann proudly said as her still erect titan stopped expelling cum and went back to releasing a constant stream of precum. “Didn't you see these?” She said as she cradled her sizable balls as they pulsated strongly and showed off their size to Penny.

“Fair enough, try to last longer next time though.” Penny kneeled down and placed her mammoth mammaries around Ann's dick. The divine sensation provoked an immediate reaction and a spurt of precum landed on her face. She licked off what she could reach sensually and Ann groaned again at how sexy her friend was. With the perfect pillows rubbing down each side of her huge tool, the stimulation per square inch was mind numbing; and there were a serious amount of inches involved. Ann already knew she wouldn't be able to fulfill Penny's request as she felt the beginnings of another huge wad of cum travelling up her shaft already. She felt her balls rumbling, signaling a monumental orgasm, not like the minor one moments earlier. A tiny fraction leaked out early and splattered forcefully against Penny's face, but before Penny could compain Ann began thrusting relentlessly. Feeling close to the largest orgasm she'd ever felt in her life, she powerfucked Penny's sublime breasts with no regard for her friend. Penny was tired of Ann's dick bumping her in the face and finally wrapped her mouth around as much of the huge head as she could as it continued to thrust at her. However, her timing couldn't have been worse because as soon as she wrapped her lips around the powerful member, it exploded with unprecedented vigor.

Ann almost fainted from how strong this orgasm was; she'd never cum this hard before. The first shot filled Penny's mouth instantly, making her look like a chipmunk while cum began drooling from her nose. She sputtered and let the indomitable cock out of her mouth as it continued to spew jism all over her. Ann reached down to grab Penny's tits and keep rubbing them along her convulsing cock. She was firing a constant stream at the ceiling, where it ricocheted and dripped all over the bathroom. Penny fainted from the display and collapsed. Ann, her aching cock still erupting buckets of cum as the shaft bulged with veins, walked over to the bathtub and jacked herself off as her output began filling the tub. Ann moaned as she continued to stroke her peerless dick with her left hand and fondled her meaty balls with her right hand. Her balls were being drained much more quickly than normal by this incredible cum, and the bathtub was overflowing in no time.

Penny's little sister had come downstairs to get a snack, but heard noises coming from the bathroom nearby. As she made her way closer, the noises became more obviously lewd in nature. She may only be 13, but she knew that those sounds were. She pushed the door open to see what was happening, and was greeted by a stranger sight than she expected. A girl with a huge cock was rubbing it frantically as it spurted like a firehose into the overfilled bathtub. Upon noticing her intrusion, the girl swiveled to face her and groaned as an even stronger blast of white stuff rushed out of her unusual appendage. This surge of fluid kept going for 5 seconds, before finally stopping.

Ann sat down, momentarily winded by her exertions. Hefting her balls, she noticed she had drained herself halfway in a single load. And the evidence was flooding the room and covering both Penny and her innocent little sister.


End file.
